It is known in the art that exposure of a person's skin to a form of high energy light, generally ultraviolet light, will induce an artificial tan in the person's skin. The degree of tanning is a combination of factors, including intensity of the light, duration of the exposure to the light, and the tanning individual's skin characteristics. Tanning, a term used hereinafter to designate the process of acquiring a sun tan artificially, is generally accomplished in a tanning bed.
It is also known in the art that exposure of a person's hair to heated, flowing air will increase the speed with which a person's hair can dry. Additionally, it is known that some of the apparatuses that serve to dry a person's hair have also been modified to humidify the hot air, thereby modifying the hair drying apparatus to a hair drying and steaming apparatus.
A problem that is often encountered by the prior art devices is that the time taken to steam and/or dry one's hair plus the time to tan can be longer than some individuals are willing to spend on improving their personal appearance.
Another problem is that salon or beauty parlor proprietors must purchase, and provide space for two or more separate pieces of equipment, thereby incurring greater costs. Other drawbacks also exist.